Learn to Let Go
by Reyfan01
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, CAN YOU KEEP UP? It will have new cubs, old friends, harsh words, hard decisions, and possible goodbyes. Sometimes you gotta move on.
1. Chapter 1

"DIEGO!" yelled a furious silver furred feline from a cave. Her peached furred mate was barely catching his breath running to his mate. Ever since Shira became pregnant she's been nothing but bossy. When Diego brings her a squirrel, she wants gazelle, when he brings her a gazelle she wants molehog, when he brings a molehog, she wants a sloth! Diego was really tempted about giving her Sid. But when she's not bossy she's in an annoying happy mood that made Diego uncomfortable. Diego didn't remember Ellie being this moody, maybe it's a saber thing.

"I'm coming! I'm coming…[huffing] oh I'm coming…[huffing]"Diego says running to his mate. He passes by Manny and Sid with Ellie.

"So Diego, how's things with Shira?"Sid asked sarcastic.

"Shut it sloth or you're her next meal!"Diego threatens. Sid gulps. Manny chuckles. "Now ya know how I felt!"He shouted playfully.

"Not now Manfred!"Diego yelled back and disappeared from their sighting still running to his mate.

"What do you mean 'now you know how I felt'?"Ellie asked suspicious. Manny's eyes pop and he sheepishly grins at his mate.

"Uh ya know…I mean…its not…I didn't…uh you look foxy today Ellie!"Manny exclaims trying to cover up. Ellie rolls her eyes and walks off.

"Ya see that's why I'm still single, I don't wanna have a female yanking my chain"Sid says trying to be smooth.

"Really I thought it was because ya stink like a dead rat and everyone feels the need to pummel you when you speak."Manny said sarcastically.

"That too"Sid said. Manny rolls his eyes.

Diego reaches the cave he shares with Shira. After that incident with the bear all that time ago, Diego and Shira had become more close. They saw eye to eye on some stuff and then were at each other's throats on others. In the end they always make up. Sid and the possums noticed Diego seemed more distracted. On any usual day when the possums or Sid annoyed him, he would jump and attack. Lately, he just rolls his eyes and scoffed at their stupidity.

He seemed to grow a little softer since Shira joined the herd, and after Diego and her went on a journey themselves, a honeymoon if you will, to the mountains, they came back and soon Shira was expecting. Diego has grown more protective of her as well. It's a sort of instinct of his to protect his mate, and now that they were expecting cubs, he was a full on bodyguard. This annoyed Shira to no end because she was so used to protecting herself and didn't like to be treated as if she were delicate. She's tried to hunt in her condition but Diego has kept her from doing so. While she loves how attentive he is to her, she hates being tended to. So to enjoy herself, she makes sure Diego is miserable attending to her. She isn't really moody but is acting to get back at Diego for not letting her fend for herself. She wants to make sure he wishes she'd fend for herself. While she is pregnant she is not as moody as she leads on.

"Finally you're here! I've been calling you for hours! Where have you been?! Probably messing around with your friends and forgot about me! Why can't you do anything right ?!"Shira shouted. Diego groaned and rolled his eyes trying to put on a smile. Shira was laying down looking up at Diego.

"Sorry babe I was trying to catch that trout you were BEGGING ME to get a few hours ago."He said smiling while grinding his teeth. Shira was smirking inside noticing the anger in his voice.

"Trout! I hate trout! It makes me bloated! Are you trying to make me bigger than I am?! Some saber you are!"Shira shouts lifting up her head. Diego was wincing in the tone of Shira's shriek. He dropped his head in frustration.

"Then what DO you want babe?"He said trying to smile while growing tense.

"I want gazelle"she said like a spoiled kid. Diego sighed.

"Ugh but Shira there haven't been gazelle for days it could take weeks before I find…" he 's interrupted.

"I said I WANT GAZELLE!"Shira shouted. Diego sighed and walked out of the cave slowly exhausted.

Shira had a wide evil smirk on her face. 'Serves him right'she thought. 'Maybe next time you'll think before stopping me from hunting'.

"LOVE YOU HUN!" Shira shouted happily showing her mood swing. Diego growled and turned around slightly to smile back at Shira who was all smiles and laughing inside as she heard Diego cursing and muttering to himself when he walked off.

Time passes and Diego is searching for a gazelle in the meadows, he sees nothing and sighs. There have been no gazelle for miles.

"DIEGO!"yells a voice. He rolls his eyes annoyed feeling he knows who it is.

"YA WANT THIS GAZELLE OR NOT!"He shouted back. He growled. "Women"He said angry.

"DIEGO! DIEGO!"Said he voice. The saber turned around noticing the voice is not his mate, but two voices. In an instant Crash and Eddie are in front of him in a panic.

"Diego! You gotta come back its Shira!"Said Eddie. Diego sighs and rolls his eyes.

"So she sent you two to tell me her new order, well what is it?"He said pissed off turning his back.

"No its not that! She's gonna have the babies..NOW!"Crash shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"BABIES!..WHa..NOW?!"Diego shouted whipping his head to the looked just as much as in a panic as they did. HIS MATE IS GIVING BIRTH AT THIS MOMENT AND HE WAS MILES AWAY!

"But she..and then I…and gazelle..and..AHH!"Diego roared and ran home to his Shira.

Back at the cave Shira was heavily breathing and cursing herself for sending Diego away. If she had known she would go into labor the minute he left she would have told him to stay. Now she was in unimaginable pain alone.

"Send him to get gazelle I say, tell him to not come back until he finds it I say! GREAT THINKING SHIRA! [AHH!] [HUFFING] OH HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!"Shira shouted shriveled in a ball. Suddenly she hears running toward the cave.

"DIEGO!"Shira shouted hoping it was him. But Sid came instead.

"Nope its just me Shira, Crash and Eddie told me you were here giving birth, and as the good friend I am I'm going to help you through it."Sid said proudly walking up to her. Shira stares at Sid then stares at the sky.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!"Shira shouted to the sky or whoever hates her up there. She roars and claws at the ground beneath her ad shrivels into a smaller ball.

Sid yelps and appears frightened at Shira's roar of pain and constant clawing.

"On second thought, maybe Diego should be the one here to do this..saber…birthing..thing..so I'll"Sid is interrupted as Shira grabs him by the throat and pulls him to face her furious painful face.

"LISTEN SLOTH, I'M SWEATING, I'M HUGE! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN HOURS, AND I FEEL LIKE I'M GIVING BIRTH TO A RHINO! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE UNTIL DIEGO COMES BACK!"Shira shouts with a growl. Sid turns blue suffocating. He nods his head. Shira lets go of his neck and lets his head drop with a thud.

"AHH! OOOOOH! OH DIEGO, YOU BETTER GET HERE FAST!"Shira shouts in pain. Sid sits up and stands over Shira not sure what to do.

"PLEASE GET HERE FAST! I DON'T WANNA GIVE BIRTH TO BABIES!"Sid shouts crying.

"ME NEITHER BUT I AM!"Shira shouts at him.

"I hope you're nicer to your babies because right now you have a real bad attitude."Sid said a matter of fact like.

Shira stops squirming and looks up at Sid. She slightly smiles still huffing and puffing. "Sid….I am about to give birth to babies that could range from 2 to 4 cubs and Diego, who should be here, is not AND I AM STUCK WITH A SLOTH THAT DOESN'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BABIES SO I THINK I AM ENTITLED TO A LITTLE BAD ATTITUDE!"Shira shouts at him. She roars in pain and curls up moaning.

"Come on buddy, Shira needs you"Sid says to himself patting Shira's back.

Meanwhile Diego is running as fast as he can to the cave. On the way he passes by Manny, Ellie, and Peaches, and Granny.

"HEY TIGER WHERE'S THE FIRE!"Granny shouts. Diego keeps running but talks.

"SHIRA..BABIES..BIRTH..NOW!"He says in a panic running faster. Everyone's eyes pop.

"[gasp] Aunt Shira's giving birth! Come on! Lets go see my new cousins!"Peaches says walking quickly toward where Diego was running.

"Slow down Peaches. We can't forget Granny or else she'll"Manny turns to see that she's already gone.

"Wow, she really gets around for an old bat"Ellie comments.

"Who you calling old bat?"Granny shouts. She turns out to be on Peaches back.

"How did? I mean..one second..the next..and she was.."Manny stutters.

"Manny we've lived with her enough to know its better not to ask"Ellie said. "Now come on Shira's gonna have her babies."She said and walked quickly too.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'."Manny says walking off.

Diego finally sees the cave. He hears her roaring. She must be in pain!

Shira was moaning and squirming in pain. She felt sudden relief when she heard a roar. It was Diego! He was here.

"DIEGO!"Shira shouted. Diego enters the cave. "Shira! I'm here! I'm here babe. Just take deep breaths."Diego said next to his mate patting her cheek with his paw. He imitates the way he told Ellie to breathe when she was giving birth. Shira does so and pushes. Sid is still in the cave.

"Uh, I don't I should be here, now so.."Shira screams in pain and at the same time light crying and mewling is heard. Sid stares at the scene before him and faints. Diego eyes grow glossy and he just stares in awe at what he sees before him. Three baby cubs yawning and lightly pawing at each other. One was Diego's color with black stripes. The boy had Shira's eyes. Another was Shira's color and had white patches on her like Diego and has Diego's eyes. She was adorable. The third one looked exactly like Diego with Shira's eyes. He looked sleepy. Diego slowly approached his sons and daughter in amazement. He looks up at Shira adoringly and nuzzles her cheek. Shira does the same and they both purr.

"Diego….we're actually parents.."Shira says quietly in disbelief. She was always unsure about children and after going through labor she wasn't sure if it was worth it. But the second she saw their little eyes, she was in love. She wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it either"Diego says.

The whole herd enters the cave and stops in awe of the pretty picture. Diego and Shira with their three cubs. They all cooed. Sid came to and sat up also cooing at the babies.

"Uncle Diego, they're so cute"Peaches says approaching them.

"They're beautiful Shira"Ellie says.

"Yeah they are"Manny says with a smile as they all approach the babies.

The three babies are mewling and yawning. Diego nuzzles his daughters cheek smiling at her tiny face.

"Wow, Diego with kids."Crash says.

"Never thought that would happen"Eddie said to him.

"Ahh, look at them…I'm finally got great grandkids!"Granny says approaching them closer.

"But Granny I'm your grandson."Sid points out,

"Yeah but I figure this is the closest I'll get to getting great grandkids"She says with sarcastic. Sid looks unamused at his grandma's joke.

"So what are you gonna name them?"Ellie asks.

"Oooh! Ooh! I wanna name one! I say this one's lightning! And that's Cooper!"Sid says excited.

"Sid, that's our daughter"Diego says. Sid looks embarrassed.

"Oh"Sid says. Diego rolls his eyes. "Sid I think it makes more sense for Shira and I to name our kids"He explained.

"Shira you should name our daughter"Diego says. She ponders then smiles looking down at her daughter. "This will be our little Emily"She says nuzzling her daughter's cheek. Diego smiles at her.

"And these two boys I think that one is Alex, and this little guy is Zander"He said nuzzling Zander, the one that looks like him.

"Alex and Zander. Hey ya know what would be a great name..ALEXANDER"Sid says.

Everyone looks at him like he's crazy. "Alexander. That'll never catch on"Manny says.

"Okay everyone I think that we should leave the new family alone now"Ellie says.

"Ah mom can't we stay longer"Peaches asks pleading.

"Yeah Ellie please."Says Crash .

"No, its getting dark anyway, we should leave them alone" Ellie said. Everyone groaned as they left. Sid escorted Granny out.

"Why do I gotta go? I wanna see my great grankids more"Granny whines.

"Come on Granny, its time for your bedtime."Sid said.

"I ain't no baby! But you better warm my bottle this time Sidney!"Granny said whacking him on the head.

"Ow! Yes Granny"Sid says.

The herd left. Diego and Shira curled around their cubs fell asleep next to each other….A new chapter in their life had begun.

[THIS WILL CONTINUE WITH THE CUBS AS HYPER KIDS AND THE ACTUALY STORY IS GONNA TAKE PLACE…SORTA] Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and the whole herd got around to loving the three little cubs. Alex and Zander were rambunctious fighters and teamed up with Crash and Eddie on their hair-brained schemes. Sid knows better than anyone about how creative those cubs were because he's usually the victim of these pranks. Emily has grown to look so much like her mother but had her father's hazel eyes. She was like any other young girl, obsessed with staying clean, grossing out at her brothers' antics, enjoyed rolling in flower patches, and manages to get by on her cuteness. She was daddy's girl because Diego has yet to say no to her when she gives him those big sad eyes and little mewing. She has her mother's domineering attitude and is quite a bossy child. She won't hesitate to fight her brothers for a meal. Shira was proud of her daughter.

But growing up as carnivores wasn't easy for them. Diego and Shira noticed how hungry their children get and how they've been biting and licking some of the other children. They feared this would happen. Their children were sabers, they NEEDED meat. But because of the surrounding area and neighbors, Diego and Shira have been forced to become vegetarians and feed on fish instead. Their kids are getting sick of trout and salmon. Also, they are starting to get stronger and are playing a little too rough with the other kids. Alex and Zander hurt a lot of kids when they were playing tag and pounced on them too hard. Shira knew something had to change, and doing knew as well, but he would never admit it.

Alex, Zander and the possums were hiding behind a bush awaiting their sloth victim. They were all snickering. Alex was looking more like a modern day tiger. Zander looked like a mini Diego with blue eyes. Each had a little tuff of hair on their heads.

"Oh man this is gonna be good"said Alex chuckling.

"Yeah bro this is gonna be our best prank yet"said Zander.

"He has no idea what's coming" Crash said snickering.

"Yeah this is gonna really get him"Eddie said.

"What's really gonna get him?"said a voice from behind the four pranksters. The cubs gulped and turned around recognizing the voice. It was their mom.

"H…hi mom"said Alex guilty.

"Boys what are you two up to now?"Shira asked upset.

"Nothing mom, just having a little fun"Zander said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah just fun"Said Crash. Shira stares at them unconvinced.

"There's certainly no prank about to happen right now."Eddie said with a guilty look. His brother and the two cubs glare at him for blowing their cover.

"[Sigh] another prank boys? Ya know the first few pranks were cute, but lately you guys are really starting to hurt him. Sid may be an annoying pest, but he's still your uncle. Just because you're stronger, and smarter than he is doesn't mean you can take advantage of his small brain." Shira says lecturing her sons. They look down ashamed of themselves and slowly walk up to their mother.

"Ah come on Shira, its just fun."Eddie says.

"Yeah and Sid's so stupid its hard not to prank him"Crash said.

Shira thought it was funny hearing one stupid guy calling the other stupid.

"Oh come on guys, I mean sure Sid's a moron but he's not that big of an.."Shira is interrupted by the sound of Sid's voice.

"CRASH! EDDIE! ALEX! ZANDER! Hey where are you guys? I came over for the supri..AHHHHHHH!"Sid screamed. Shira and the boys looked in awe at the prank unfolding. Pounding, stomping, whipping filled the air. As they all saw the end of the prank everyone busted out laughing. Sid was lying under a rock with two arms and legs sticking out.

Shira was laughing as well but stopped as soon as she realized that she was encouraging this prank. Her expression soon changed.

"Boys that was still wrong. Do that one more time and you two will be grounded. Now come on, its time for your pouncing lesson."Shira said harshly. She walked off with her two sons slowly following behind her.

"Hello? Anyone there? HELP! Pleasssseee."Sid pleaded under the rock.

"Ya know it would be the right thing to do to help him"Crash said.

"When do we ever do anything right?"Eddie asked.

"Good point"Crash answers and they both scamper off.

In the meantime, Diego was with his daughter teaching her to pounce early. She attempted to pounce at a squirrel but hit her head on the boulder he was on. She mewled in pain. Diego chuckled and walked over to his daughter.

"Don't worry honey. Here look at daddy and then do what I do."Diego said walking past her. He targeted a beaver that was on a rock. Diego sunk slowly to the ground and slickly crawled up to the beaver. The beaver was not aware of the approaching predator. In one leap Diego roared and pounced on the beaver. It screamed and terror and shook staring up at the saber.

"See sweetheart, slow then hop."Diego said turning to his own daughter who was amazed at her father's ability. "Thanks for proving my point man. You were a good sport."Diego said patting the beaver's head.

He hopped off the beaver and walked over to his daughter. The beaver shook still in fear at what happened.

"Diego, I thought Emily was the one who was learning to pounce?"Shira asked.

"She is, I'm just showing her how.."Diego said walking up to his mate with their sons.

"Showing her how not to?"Shira questioned with a smirk. Diego's smile disappeared.

"What?"he asked.

"Its slide then leap, not slow and then hop"Shira said walking in front of him.

"Hey I've used the slow and hop for years"Diego said. "Guess that explains why you Sid catches more fleas then you do meals."Shira says with a smirk. Diego looks unamused.

"Ha ha, real funny babe. Then you show them"He said. "I will. Watch and learn kids."Shira said.

She sees a turtle passing by a few feet from them. She slyly crawls on the ground approaching the animal. She was quicker than Diego was. In a split second she leaped with a roar and landed on the turtle. It screamed in fear. She snarls at it then turns to her family.

"That's how its done honey!"Shira shouted and jumped off the turtle.

Diego looks impressed but rolls his eyes at her strut. "Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway kids just try either one and don't hurt yourself."They all cheered and ran off. "But stay close where we can see you!" Diego shouted.

Diego and Shira smiled as they retreated. But her face grew serious as she looked at Diego ready to talk to him.

"Diego, we can't keep putting this off. You know we need to talk about this."She said. Diego's smile dropped as he looked at his mate.

"No we don't"He said insistent.

"YES we do. You can't keep putting this off. We need to talk about going out on our own."Shira said serious. Diego looked angry.

"Shira we've been through this I'm not leaving my herd."Diego said upset.

"Diego I don't wanna leave either but its whats best for the kids. All their friends are afraid to be near them. The parents won't let them see their friends and they were taste testing their friends! We have to consider…"Shira said.

"No we don't! We aren't leaving our family and that's that."Diego said walking off upset. Shira sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Diego walked off to follow his kids to escape the distressing topic he wanted to avoid. Yes he realized that his kids were getting stronger and were becoming a little too wild for their modest calm surroundings. He knew Shira was right, but the thought of leaving the herd was too much for him. Manny and Sid are literally his family! He's never felt more welcome, not even with his pack. He realizes he's probably being selfish but, he is just trying to tame his kids for now and hope that they'll eventually learn good manners and adapt.

"Cat pile on Emily!"Alex shouts pouncing on top of his sister.

"Yeah! Geronimo!"Zander shouts and pounces also and lands on Alex, putting pressure on Emily.

"Oww! Get off me!"She shouts and struggles under but can't break free. "Alright NOW I'M MAD!"She shouts and rapidly picks up herself up throwing over her brothers. She does a little roar.

"I'll teach you jerks how to mess with a lady!"She shouts. She growls and gets set to pounce. She is caught mid pounce by her father's paw.

"What are you three up to now?"Diego asked looking peculiarly at his daughter then at his sons. The boys are still recovering from the impact of the throw.

"Nothin'"Alex says shaking his head with a pout.

"Yeah we were just playing and then Emily went crazy on us!"Zander said accusing his sister with a frown.

"I WAS NOT! You two doofuses piled on top of me!"She shouted back as her father set her down on the ground. She then turns to her father eye wide, pouting lip, and a little purring. "They hurt me daddy.."she said softly mewing.

"No no don't think you can give me those ..cute big green eyes… and that little lip..and…think…think that I'm..just gonna..AH who am I kidding how can I doubt that face."He said giving in to his daughter's charm and nuzzles her cheek. She purrs. The two boys make sick noises.

"That's not fair!"Alex shouts.

"Yeah everytime we get in trouble we get punished. But everytime she does, she gets away with it!"Zander shouts. Emily smirks at her brothers and proudly walks in front of them.

"Jealous? It's a gift only women have."Emily with pride. "Now boys, I don't let your sister get off so easy. You two were the ones who pounced on her. I know because I was watching."Diego said smartly. The boys look down seeing as they were caught.

"By the way Emily, nice throw. That's my girl. Good power"He told his daughter. She smiled happily at her father and then cockily at her brothers.

"Actually I think she's my girl. She gets that power from me."Shira says interrupting. She walks over next to Diego. She rubs her daughters head with her paw.

"Did you see how far she threw those two? She got that from me"Diego said not convinced his mate was right. "Oh you wish babe, its all me. Only a woman knows how to throw me off. All we don't know is how to turn them off."Shira said proudly licking her paw and rubbing that paw across her face with a purr. She did it ever so slowly because she knew that's what always attracted him to her in an instant.

"Now I know where she gets her attitude from"He said rolling his eyes at his mate.

"Hey come on dad we're strong!"Alex said angry that his brother and him were being overlooked by their sister.

"Yeah we took down Uncle Sid in three seconds. That's a new record!"Zander said hopping.

Diego looks impressed at his two boys. "Yeah that's my boys. Always the muscle! You two got your strengths from me."Diego said proudly standing tall. Shira scoffs.

"And your stubbornness. Those two will run through a rock if they have to to prove they're tough. Just yesterday I told those two not to bother the molehogs, and what do they do? They drop stink bugs into the holes."Shira said upset.

Diego chuckles. "Hey come on it was all just a jo.."Diego stopped mid sentence when recognized an all too familiar scent.

"Shira….you smell that?"Diego asks serious. Shira looks perplexed. She sniffs also. Her eyes pop. "No…no it can't be…"Shira said in disbelief.

Diego walks a little toward the scent. "It shouldn't…but I think it is. I'm gonna go look."Diego said serious and runs off.

"I'm coming too! Kids you go back to the cave and stay there. We'll be back."Shira tells them frantically and runs off following her mate.

The kids look at each other wondering what just happened. They all sniffed the air and smelt something that stunk like dirt, droppings, and different types of animals.

"Let's follow them!"Zander shouted. Alex nodded.

"Hey were you two morons listening? Mom said to go home"Emily said trying to talk them out of their plan.

"Ah come on Emily! Let's have some fun!"Alex shouted and ran off.

"Or are you gonna be a boring killjoy?!"Zander shouted and ran next to his brother. Emily watched them go off and stumbled not sure if she should go or follow her brothers. She convinced herself that she would be watching over her brothers if she followed. So she ran with them.

The three cubs ran until they were in front of an open clearing. It had tall brown things sticking out of the ground. It looked like fur. It was in a funny shape and was surrounded by sticks that were put up in a weird way holding up furs and other stuff. There was a fire in the middle of the clearing surrounded by the weird fur things. It was surrounded by stones and didn't spread. That wasn't what amazed the kids though. What amazed them was the tall figure stepping out of one the tents and the rest that were walking around, ON TWO LEGS. They had fur only on their heads. They were bald and pink. They wore fur on them but it didn't look like theres.

"What are they?"Alex asked.

"I don't know"Emily answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Diego and Shira stealthily hid behind a couple of bushes watching their new visitors. Sure enough it was humans. Both of them knew what this meant. "I was afraid this would happen."Shira said in a serious tone.

"Yeah me too. But I didn't think humans could actually make it here."Diego said curious. "How did they get here?"Shira asked in a more concerned tone. "Don't know. But if I had to guess, I'd say they came the same way we did."Diego said sure of himself. Despite not having the intelligence to speak, humans were very resourceful.

"This isn't good Diego. We have to warn everyone about this before they become a new rug and slippers for them."Shira said serious. Diego nodded. They were both about to walk off until Diego saw a nearby bush with a gray tail sticking out of it. There was a little pink familiar nose sticking out of the other end. Diego's eyes popped.

"Uh Shira…you ever heard of a bush that had a tail and nose?"Diego asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about?"Shira asked in aggravated tone. They just learned about a serious threat to their family and friends and he's asking her a stupid question like that?

"Look over there.."Diego said in a cool tone gesturing to the bush with the tail and nose. Shira rolled her eyes and looked over at where he was pointing to and she gasped. She knew that tail and nose anywhere.

"Oh no…"she said in a gasp. Diego and Shira ran as quietly as they could to their kids.

"When this is over…remind me to ground those three for a month!"Shira shouted quietly to her mate.

"A month? If we make it out of this, they're not gonna see daytime for a year if I have anything to say about it"He said in a parental tone that was very scary.

Meanwhile the three cubs were still staring at the new creatures they discovered. Bald, pink, and on two legs, they were beyond weird.

"Hey I dare you to go and poke one"Alex suggested elbowing his brother. "No way they could kill me, you go"Zander said shoving back.

"How about NO ONE pokes them. This isn't a game guys. These, whatever they are, could be dangerous. We should just head back before they see us."Emily suggested in a worried tone.

"Okay how about we do it together."Alex said ignoring his sister's warning. "Yeah! On the count of three"Zander shouted and the boys get into position to run.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS LISTENING TO ME?"Emily shouted in a pissed tone.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"And they ran.

"NO!"Emily shouted as they ran. She was about to run after them when two voices stopped her.

"EMILY NO!"Shouted Diego.

"You stop right there young lady!"Shira shouted in a angry tone.

They both stopped in front of their daughter looking especially upset about this situation.

"I told you three to go home. You all are in so much trouble when we get home!"Shira shouted.

"Yeah but!"Emily was stuttering trying to tell her parents what just happened.

"Where are your brothers?"Diego asked in a serious tone.

"Over there!"Emily shouted in a scared voice gesturing to where her brothers were still running. They were getting near a human man.

"Boys!"Shira shouted as the two sabers jumped into action and leapt out of hiding from the bushes. Unfortunately for them, the human saw them and screamed. He started shouting some weird grunts and ran off. The boys were running around his feet, unknown to him. They both stared at his strange dance. When he ran off they both looked puzzled.

"Did we do that?"Alex asked.

"NO WE DID!"Diego shouted. Alex and Zander yelped when they saw their parents.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"Shira shouted stepping forward intimidating her sons. They backed away mewing.

"OH DON'T THINK THAT'S GONNA WORK ON US! YOU ALL ARE GONNA GET IT WHEN WE GET HOME!"Diego shouted also furious.

"But what about Emily?!"Zander asked.

"She's in trouble too!"Shira shouted. "Oh when we get home you three are.."Shira's rant was interrupted by a spear that landed between her and her kid.

The parents gasped as the boys screamed in fear and looked around frantically as to where that came from. Diego looked behind the boys to see a pack of humans running their direction with spears. Diego's heart raced. He was going through massive déjà vu right now. This was like a bad dream to him.

"We gotta get outta here now!"Diego shouted. The boys looked behind them and screamed at what they saw and ran. Diego and Shira pushed them to run faster ahead of them.

"You three run now! We'll catch up!"  
Shira shouted. In that instant she and Diego formed a wall to protect their kids from the humans. They growled and roared at the humans. They humans kept throwing their spears and the sabers dodged them. Shira peered in the corner of her eye and saw a human running passed them toward the forest. She immediately leaped and landed in front of the human roaring and stepping forward pawing at him to back away.

"Don't you touch my babies!"She shouted to him.

The human held his spear and tried to pierce her with his spear. Shira dodged every attack. With her paw she hit him, attacking his shoulder with her claws. She tore the piece of clothing on it off. The human howled in pain and dropped to the floor holding onto his injured arm. Diego watched in horror as he saw his mate standing over an injured human.

"Shira stop!"Diego shouted worried. She turned to him and looked frustrated. "What?!"She shouted in disbelief.

"We can't hurt them! If we do it gives them enough reason to hunt us!"Diego shouted in a fast pace.

"Oh so I was suppose to let him make a saber cabob outta me!"She shouted. He was about to respond when he heard the humans getting closer towards them.

"We don't have time for this! We gotta run now!"Diego shouted. Shira looked over his shoulder and saw humans and nodded in agreement. The parents ran into the forest. The humans were about to chase after them when their injured comrade howled in pain louder. Their attention was on him now. They all looked concerned and approached him. Some helped him up and lead him out of sight, possibly to his hut. One human had his attention to the forest. He looked extremely serious. His piercing brown eyes spoke for him, 'This means war'

With one last glance he turned around and followed his fellow men.


	6. Chapter 6

To my readers I am sorry I am taking so long updating but, I have recently been SOOO busy with school and doing tutoring for math because I am pretty much failing it. Also, I haven't really gotten that much feedback from the last chapter and I'm not sure if anyone really likes what I'm doing. If anyone has any suggestion to make this story better be free to tell me.

I may continue the new chapter soon, but I'm still trying to think about what I'm gonna put down. I wanna make sure I make it entertaining. So please understand that I've just been very busy with college and I will continue this story. I am putting this story ahead of all my other ones because of all of you who have read and commented on my first story. I actually feel like I'm doing something right with this one.

So I hope you all understand

Reyfan01

A.k.a Jenny


	7. Chapter 7

The three cubs ran as fast as they could through the woods. They couldn't shake the images of those spear wielding humans and all that howling. They never heard their parents sound that fierce before and it scared them. They needed to find the herd.

"What were they?!"Alex shouted freaked out. The other two looked just as freaked out as he did.

"Don't know..[huffing] but whatever they were, mom and dad knew them some how"Zander shouted back.

"Hey morons! Less talking and more running! We gotta find Uncle Manny and the others and warn them about those, what ever they were!"Emily shouted. She ran ahead of her brothers and they followed.

Meanwhile Manny and Ellie were walking through the woods enjoying some time for themselves while Peaches was with her friends.

"Hey Manny I haven't seen or heard from Diego, Shira or the kids in awhile."Ellie said concerned.

"I know, its been so quiet. I like it."Manny said with a smile and a hint of sarcasm.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Uncle Manny!" "Aunt Ellie!" shouted two familiar voices to the mammoths.

Manny sighed. "So much for quiet."Ellie nudged his side. All of a sudden the three cubs leapt in front of their giant uncle and aunt exhausted and in a panic.

"Emily, Zander, Alex, what' s wrong? And where are your parents?"Ellie asked concerned.

"If you guys are playing another trick on them again, I won't cover for you this time."Manny said.

"No…[huffing] its not that…"Emily said trying to catch her breath.

"Mom…dad…and spears…and"Alex huffed in a panic.

"Attacking us!"Shouted Zander. Manny's eyes popped when he heard spears.

"Spears! Who were throwing spears at you kids?"Manny asked very serious.

"Don't know, they were weird, bald pink, fur patched things"Alex said remembering the creatures he and his siblings saw. Manny stepped forward frightening the three cubs as they stepped back.

"Were they about this tall surrounded by tall triangles [tents] and fires…."Manny asked serious.

They all nodded. Manny's face twisted into a grimace. He knew what they saw. Ellie looked worried at her mate. "Manny what's wrong?"She asked concerned.

"The humans…they're back.."He said. Ellie looked confused. "Humans?"Ellie asked not sure of what was the problem.

At that moment the saber parents came before them. They were also out of breath.

"I think they stopped following us" Shira said trying to catch her breath. Diego nodded. "Yeah we're safe for now."Diego said.

"Diego is it true?"Manny asked concerned. Diego looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. No doubt about it Manny, they were humans. Just about to make us into new coats before we got away. But we're not out of the dark yet."Diego said serious.

"No its worse. Now they know there are potential meals and fur pelts around! How could you risk our lives and expose yourselves to them like that!" Manny asked upset.

Diego stood there in disbelief as his 'friend' was accusing him of risking the herd's lives. "Hey! I didn't risk anything. These three followed us when we told them to go home"Diego shouted in his defense. The three cubs huddled behind their mother away from the fight that was about to ensue.

"Oh so, it was because you and miss sunshine over there couldn't control your kids that now the entire herd is in danger." Manny said in a serious tone. Shira stepped in now.

"HEY TEN TON watch your mouth! You have no right to talk to Diego like that! Parents lose track of their kids all the time. [Chuckle] you know all about that with Peaches going behind your back and going to the falls and all. So who are you to judge us"Shira said not holding back standing next to her mate.

"At least Peaches never endangered other lives like your kids. Ya know maybe if you actually watched them like normal parents then we wouldn't be in this mess."Manny retorted stepping forward trying to intimidate the sabers. They stood still and took a pouncing position.

"What was that?!"Diego said pissed off. The three cubs mewed and huddled together shivering in fear over the confrontation.

"Enough you guys!"Ellie shouted stepping in the middle of the battle zone. "Look at what your fighting is doing to the kids. They're scared to death."Ellie said in concern looking at the frightened cubs. Diego and Shira look at their kids and frowned in shame. They never wanted to scare their kids like this. Diego and Shira slowly walk over to their cubs and nuzzled their cheeks. The kids looked scared and flinched at the touch but then leaned into their parents' warmth and purred.

"Now, can someone explain to me what is so terrible about humans"Ellie said trying to get some answers. Manny sighed. "Humans are about the worse things to come out of this world. They hunt animals like us and use us for food and clothes. While not all humans are bad, there are too many that are just pure killers that'll stop at nothing until they win the hunt."Manny explained.

"Yeah but Manny, what about the kid, and his dad and the rest of that tribe. You handed him his kid and they dropped their spears. Why are you making this like its an all out war? We just need to warn everyone to go into hiding for awhile."Diego explained.

"You don't get it Diego. Yeah the kid and his dad spared us but do you think that those others guys would have dropped their spears if he didn't tell that to. They were going to attack us the second they saw us. By now that kid's already been made into a hunter like them anyway."Manny said in a cold tone.

"You don't know that"Diego said not believing him. "Oh and you do"Manny said back.

"Whoa..time out you two"Shira said. "Let's get back to the situation happening NOW please. We need to warn everyone about this."Shira explained stepping in. Manny looked at her.

"You're right. Let's go."Manny said and started walking. Ellie followed him and walked next to him. She appeared to be telling him something.

"What? No way"Manny responded. Ellie spoke again. "No why should I?"Manny said. She nudged him in the side. Manny sighed and turned around.

"Sorry for the ms. Sunshine crack Shira"Manny said in an annoyed tone. Shira smirked.

"No worries Ten ton."Shira said walking ahead smirking. Diego chuckled walking next to her.

"Hey, she just called me ten ton and you didn't stop her?"Manny asked his mate. "Because it was funny"She said and smiled walking ahead. The three cubs followed the female mammoth laughing.

"Yeah come on ten ton!"Zander shouted laughing.

"You know I could step on you and say it was an accident."Manny said in serious tone. The cub gulped and ran faster. Manny rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Sid is feeding his grandma some fruit. She lost her teeth again. He looks at the peach in disgust as he sees the trail of drool of it from his granny's mouth. He prepares to chew it for her when he sees Peaches come walking by.

"Oh Peaches! Hey there kiddo!"Sid said in an overly happy tone. Peaches rolls her eyes. "Uncle Sid, please stop calling me kiddo, its embarrassing."She whined.

"Ha! You're even an embarrassment to your niece!"Granny chuckled. Sid looks un-amused at her. He then hands Peaches the fruit in his hand.

"Here sweety, you can feed your Granny this peach huh?! For your good old uncle Sid!"He said in a cheerful tone.

"Why do I gotta, she's you're granny"Peaches complained. "Because it's a peach, and your name is PEACHES. See! It just seems right!"Sid said ready to walk away. "Stop being a lazy bum and feed me my peach Sidney!"Granny shouted. Peaches smiles as Sid groans taking the fruit back.

At that instant Diego, Shira and the cubs come up. They look really serious. Manny and Ellie are right behind them.

"Hey guys where've you been?"Sid asked. He notices the hard look on their faces. "Sid the humans are back"Diego says. Sid looks shocked. "What?"He asks unsure if he heard his friend right.

"It's true. They tried to turn Diego and me into fur pelts before we got away."Shira added. "We have to warn everyone else"Ellie said. Diego and his family walk past Sid and his granny. Peaches joins her mom and dad walking behind the sabers.

"Come on Sid!"Manny shouts. "I'm comin'"He shouts back and takes Granny by her arm and walks the same direction as his herd. "Lets go Granny"He says.

"Not until you feed me that dang peach slacker!"Granny shouted. Sid whined and prepares to chew the fruit.

"EEEEwwww gross!"Shouted Sid. The herd heard this. "Sid calling something else gross…"Shira said.

"Isn't that like an oxymoron dad?"Peaches asked. "Don't know about the oxy part but it was a moron"Manny said in a sarcastic tone.

The herd comes across the other animals minding their own business in the area doing what not completely oblivious to the dangers that were near them. Ellie walks in front of the sabers and tries to get the animals attention. "Everyone! Hey! Everyone! Please listen up!"Ellie yells. Everyone ignores her. Shira is annoyed at the lack of attention. She groans. Diego looks impatient as well. They both roar. Everyone turns and looks in their direction. "Hey listen up!"Shira shouts. The herd looks at her surprise of her outburst. Aside from Diego who looked quite impressed with her hot-headed attitude.

"Um..thank you Shira."Ellie said shocked herself. "Anyway, everyone, we're in danger! We just discovered there are humans here!"Ellie shouted. Everyone screamed and panicked talking amongst themselves.

"Listen! Diego, Sid and I have experience with humans! The best thing to do is just hide"Manny said warning everyone.

"You mean hide like cowards!" shouted a molehog.

"No hide like you don't wanna become a pair of slippers for the humans!"Diego shouted back. The molehog gulped and dug a hole in the ground, disappearing.

"Look everyone, the plan is to just hide and stay out of sight when you see something coming that looks suspicious or anything like a human."Shira said.

"How did you find them?"Asked a mother bird. The three cubs mew and look down in shame. "It doesn't matter how we found them, the important thing is we found them. Now we have to avoid them at all cost."Diego said keeping his kids out of the blame game.

Everyone groans and looks uneasy as they continue their business. The herd looks at each other uneasy. Sid and his Granny come up. "Hey so what did I miss?"asked Sid. He looked sick.

"Just warning everyone. We all have to go into hiding if we see a human around."Ellie says.

"Thanks to Diego's great parenting skills"Manny slips in there.

"Hey Manfred. Leave my kids out of it."Diego said angry.

"I noticed you didn't mention that it was your kids that caused this mess."Manny said.

"Manny stop! This isn't anyone's fault. They were here before any of us ever knew. All we can do now is to stay out of their way an keep everyone safe."Ellie said.

"She's right. Lets go kids."Shira says and leads her babies away with Diego following. He gives a death glare to Manny before leaving.

"Manny tonight you have to apologize to Diego."Ellie said. Manny looks surprised.

"What?! Me?! Why me?! He's the reason we're in this mess"Manny said furious. "That right there is the reason why. You have been on Diego's back constantly blaming him and the kids for this. Manny you're better than that. At least I thought you were."Ellie said shameful and walks off with Peaches also looking disappointed.

Manny is left speechless with Sid and Granny next to him. They stare at Manny. "What?"He asks.

"I don't know buddy, maybe you were a little too hard on Diego."Sid said carefully.

"You too! You weren't even there! Those kids put all of us in danger. I don't have anything to apologize for and Ellie is just going to have to accept it."Manny said stubbornly and stomped off.

"He's gonna cave in tonight."Sid said knowing what was going to happen.

"Yep. Just like a man."Granny said nodding in agreement with her grandchild.

[I'm stopping here cuz I need to think up some new stuff. Plz review!]


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE-SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER, I KNOW I HATE IT WHEN IT HAPPENS.

The reason why I haven't been writing for my story is because I'm at a loss of ideas for more chapters. I've been doing a lot of other stories and I'm getting into those as well. I've kinda forgotten about it, but I will continue. Unfortunately its going to be even longer till I continue this story, but I will continue.

I'm currently on fire with my YUGIOH story SETOXSERENITY 'The Angel that Saved Him'. I'm currently focused on this. If anyone's a YUGIOH fan, check it out and give me your point of view on how I'm doing.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has commented on my story and followed me since my first story 'can you keep up'. I appreciate the support and love you all!

Happy 'Late' New Year!

Reyfan01 aka Jenny


	10. Chapter 10

"Me apologize to him?! What! He's the one that caused all this! But I'm the bad guy because I said it"Manny ranted to himself. He was walking passed a couple of trees unsure where he was heading. He stops walking but continues to talk to himself. "Well, maybe it was a little…harsh to blame his kids but…but they were the ones that started this in the first place. So I'm the one the has to say I'm sorry!?"Manny shouted. To his left he saw a molehog popping out of a hole and staring at him. Manny glares at it.

"What are you looking at?"Manny spats. The molehog isn't fazed and just continues to stare at him. "No, Ellie's wrong, there is no way I'm apologizing to Diego and that's that"Manny insisted to the confused animal. The molehog just stared up at him. Manny was growing annoyed with the little guy. "Ugh! I..She..He..AH ALRIGHT I'LL SAY I'M SORRY! But not because Ellie told me to."Manny insisted as he groaned in annoyance and was on his way to see Diego. The molehog blinks and watches the mammoth disappear looking confused.

With the saber clan Shira was on a roll berating Manny. The cubs were in their cave listening to their mother rant. "That tub of lard has some nerve talking to you like that!"Shira shouted drawing out her claws and leaving deep marks into a nearby boulder. Diego was exhausted from the argument he had with Manny that he wasn't feeling as angry as Shira was. He just sat back and let his wife let out some steam. "Babe this isn't a big deal"Diego said completely uninterested. "Not a big deal?! Diego he insulted you, our kids and made us look like awful parents! He thinks he's so much better than you when you're just as strong and smart as that moron is!"Shira said furiously walking up to her mate and looking him in the eyes.

"And you think its not a big deal?"Shira asked in disbelief. She loved Diego because he was strong, brave and never let anyone push him around or insult who he was without a fight. But here he was almost not caring that Manny insulted their family.

Diego sighed and stood up on his four legs. "That's not what I mean. Look Manny's my friend, and in a way it is sort of out fault for not walking our kids home before we left to check out the humans."Diego said trying to talk rationally.

Shira couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me?! Diego don't you start believing everything that fur covered blubber said. Our kids would've still followed us even if we walked them home. Kids are kids! Manny has no idea what he's talking about."Shira ranted. Diego was looking tired and a little uneasy with what Shira had to say.

"Yeah, He can be a pretty clueless sometimes."Diego nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?"said a familiar voce. Diego gasped and his eyes popped when he recognized that voice. He turned slowly to see Manny behind him looking very pissed off.

"So I'm clueless now! If anyone's clueless its you two for not having a clue as to how to handle your crazy kids!"Manny retorted.

"What did you say?!"Diego shouted angrily. He looked real upset now. "You heard me. You know what, I came here to apologize because I thought I was a little out of line, but obviously I was right before."Manny stated viciously as he turned his back and walked away from the sabers.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!"Diego shouted as he saw his 'friend' walk away from him after he insulted him to his face.

"Home"Manny stated plainly without looking back. Diego was growling and turned around and angrily stomped into his cave. "So, still don't wanna move?"Shira asked sarcastically. Diego paused and turned his head to her. "I'm thinking about it"He said in deep thought and continued back into the cave. Shira walked in after him.

In the distance, a brown furry creature was hanging from a tree watching the entire scene. "Well I say things aren't lookin' too good"He said.

[Guess you probably know who that furry creature is? Sorry if that I've completely forgotten about this story, I tried to write this story again but I'm not sure if this chapter is good. Please review]


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

**First, I am SO sorry that I stopped updating this story. I've been busy with other stories and school. I want to continue this because you all have showed me so much support for my first story and this one…AND I have some good ideas to continue this story. I want to know if anyone is interested in reading my story again. And I hope you will all forgive me for the delay and read my story. So will you read my story? **

**REYFAN01**

**Jenny**


	12. Chapter 12

At the humans' grounds, a group of males crowded around one man who was drawing some tactics on the ground with a stick grunting. He was explaining a plan of attack and seemed to be the leader. Everyone around him were nodding their heads and grunting in agreement. A teenaged male was passing by the crowd of men and looked on curious. He stepped toward them and grunted puzzled. One of the men noticed him and greeted with a friendly pat on the back and thrust him to the center of the crowd to hear the plan. He looks distraught and confused. He grunts sounding concerned with a desperate face that read 'do we really have to do this?' The man drawing the plans on the ground grunted loudly with a definite nod. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on listening to the plan while that young teenager looked conflicted with what they were about to do.

It wasn't any easier on the animal's side. Everyone was on edge when a twig snapped or a rock tumbled. Manny and Diego weren't on speaking terms so Sid would switch sides and hang around either one of them. Sid was walking with Diego through the forest talking.

"I'm tellin' ya buddy, I think I've found the true way to happiness"Sid said admirably. Diego looks annoyed and doesn't look at him. "Does it involve you getting away from me, cuz trust me that would make us both happy"he spat. Sid chuckles and gives Diego a noogie. "No my fine furred compadre. I need a mate!"Sid said definitely.

"Sid you've been talking about getting a girlfriend for years since I met you and you turn off everyone female around you."Diego said still without glancing.

"Yeah but that's because I was playing hard to get, now I'll go on the attack. No female will ever be able to resist me"Sid said suavely.

"Sid the chances of you getting a girl are about as good as Granny's chances of going one day without leaving a slop of a trail wherever she goes. Face it, get over it, now get away from me."Diego spat and walked a little faster away. Sid stopped in his tracks and looked hurt as he saw his buddy walk off.

"Ya didn't need to get so nasty about it"He whimpered. Diego scoffed and kept walking. Sid sighs and turns around walking away. He sniffs a little mumbling. Little did Diego realize but he was being watched. If he wasn't so steamed at Manny and so annoyed by Sid he would have sensed he was being watched. But he was unaware to the many pairs of eyes with awaiting spears hidden in the bushes and trees and a pair of young eyes who looked uneasy hiding in the bushes. He peered at the saber and squinted his eyes grunting a little before he was shoved lightly and hushed by the man next to him. The young man looked apologetic and continued to stare at the saber, he looked as if he recognized him.

As Diego continued to walk, his stalkers slowly followed and remained out of sight. He approached Shira and his kids playing in an open grass area practicing pouncing.

She turned her head and smirked as she saw him walk their way. "So you finally decided to show up?" She asked with her witty sarcasm. But the second she saw his face, her smirk vanished and she looked worried. She approached him. "Hey, what's wrong?"She asked. He looked extremely furious and annoyed. He didn't even respond to her. He simply walked passed her. She is shocked and upset as walks in front of him. "Hey I was talking to you"She said a little more seriously.

"Yeah I heard you. I just don't wanna talk about it alright"Diego said as he looked her in the eyes and took a step forward trying to intimidate her. While he knew she wouldn't back off, he knew she knew when he was serious about something and didn't want to talk about it. She was consumed with her concern that she didn't seem to notice that her family were being watched by the same stalkers that were watching Diego, ready to attack. And the second Shira heard the twig snap, it was too late….


	13. Chapter 13

Shira gasped as she turned her head and saw the humans in their hiding places.

"Diego!"Shira shouted in a panic. Diego turned his head annoyed in the direction Shira was facing and saw their hunters. He growled and ran after them.

Seeing that their prey had already spotted them, the men leapt out of their hiding spaces and ran towards Diego. Two of the men stopped in front of Diego and were fighting him off as the other men ran passed them toward Shira and the cubs. Shira roared and stood in front of her kids in a menacing stance. Her bright blue eyes slanted in rage as she bared her fangs and tensed up as she saw the men get closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BABIES!"She shouted. Of course they couldn't hear her as they surrounded her and the cubs. Some wore evil grins on their faces while others maintained their stone face to seem menacing to the saber. One of the men just so happened to be the teenager who was awkwardly holding a spear circling along with his fellow men around the sabers trying to look tough. As he came face to face with Shira, she growled and pawed at him practically daring him to take another step closer. He yelped and lifted his spear ready to strike when he heard faint little mewing from behind her. From behind the female saber's back leg poked three little heads with green and blue eyes. The teenager looked at them with pity seeing the fear in their eyes. While he was doing this one of the men beside him lifted his spear ready to attack. Shira was prepared for the attack and was about to pounce and swap that spear out of his hand when the young teenager stepped in front of her and blocked the man's spear grunting as if telling him to stop. The man he stopped is angered and grunts back angrily in a way that says 'get out of the way'. The teenager refused and then made a gesture toward the cubs for the men to take notice of them. The men looked at the teenager confused and then at each other. They all eventually nodded in unison. Shira is watching this happen and doesn't know what to make of it.

Diego is still being held up by two of the men and sees none of this happening. He is pawing at them warning them not to touch him or else. The men block his view of the crowd of men surrounding his family.

"What are you waiting for?! Either strike or get out of my way!"Diego shouted.

The man that was currently being blocked by the teenager lightly approached the teen and nodded. The teen smile, but it was short lived. After he smiled, the man grunted and pointed at a male that behind Shira and in front of the babies and pointed down towards them. The teen looks frightened and pleading letting out a shout that could be translated as 'NO!' The male behind Shira started grabbing at the cubs getting Alex and Zander with the daughter clawing at his arm to let them go. The teen rushed over to the male making a pleading noise. As Shira saw the human try to pick up her babies she pounced. But she didn't pounce on the man. The teen was in front of the male trying to get him to let the kids go, little did he know he would be the victim of Shira's claws as she got him in the back and practically threw him to the side ripping the back of his shirt. She let out a mighty roar as she did this and that caught Diego's attention. He looked to the side of the men blocking him as they turned as well in horror as they saw one of their one of the ground injured.

"Oh no"Diego let out.

In the distance Manny and the rest of the herd heard that roar as well.

"That sounds like Shira"Ellie says concerned.

"Something's wrong, let's go"Manny said and rushes off the Ellie right behind him. Sid runs next to Ellie.

"What do you think happened?"He asked. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound too good"Ellie responded. Peaches runs off as well with Granny on her back.

"Get the led up sugar! Yah! There's danger goin' on!"She shouted down towards the teen mammoth. "Why do you always have to come along?"Peaches let out annoyed.


End file.
